Fate's Plaything:A Sneaky Intervention
by WritingforYou00
Summary: Its fifth year,and Harry Potter is in for the worst school year of his life. The Headmasters ignoring him,Snape's worse than ever,and Kermits teaching Defense. Maybe a friendship of some sorts with an arrogant but level-headed slytherin girl will help. But Harry still feels like Fate's Plaything. Contains:Dumbles and Weasley Bashing.Heir!Grey!Independant!Harry. SUSPENDED FOR NOW!
1. Discussions With The Enemy

The first breakfast of Harry Potter's fifth year did not go well.

His name was slandered in the Daily Prophet,nearly all the students at Hogwarts hated him and Albus Dumbledore,the headmaster of the school,was ignoring him,sometimes wondered if his life was anything but Fate's plaything,even as he sat down people began to glare at him.  
"Not looking so happy Potter"Harry jumped at the voice and spun to see a fifth year slytherin smirking at him,her hair was a dark chesnut brown and went well with her yellow specked hazel eyes,which were wide and sparkling with amusement,Harry hadn't really seen her around before,though he did remember Ron arguing with her outside of Potions class once or twice.

"What do you want,did Malfoy send you?"He asked coolly,watching her lip curl in disgust,he relished seeing her face change from her arrogant demeanor to that of an angry woman.

"Not all of us are that blond ferrets cronies!"She snapped haughtily at him,Harry's lips twitched upwards at the insult to Malfoy but he began to scowl again after a minute.

"Anyway Potter,why do you insult me so?I have never done anything to you,Weasel and Bucktooth on the other hand..."Harry scowled angrily as she trailed off,smirking once more.

"I don't even know your name,why are you over here!"He hissed furiously,she laughed and placed a hand on her hip.

"My name is Lara Blishwick,heiress to The Most Noble and Ancient House of Blishwick in the Wizarding World."Now Harry knew why she spoke so haughtily and held her head up high,she was an heiress and would inherit her families fortune upon her parents deaths. But now he was confused as to why she would purposely come over to him other than to pick a fight.

"What do you want Blishwick?"He asked irritatedly,she was another one of those snooty 'bow down and recognise' slytherins,she probably hung around Malfoy and his blood supremist goons.

"Its Lady Blishwick actually,since your Lord Potter"Okay,now he went from confused to absolutely freaking bewildered,Lord,him?Where the hell did that come from?He was just Harry Potter,the supposed Boy-Who-Lived. He was no lord or heir,at least from what he knew.

"I'm no lord Blish-Lady Blishwick"He replied,her expression would have been funny if he wasn't so annoyed at what was going on.

"Oh please,don't tell me you don't know!You-your kidding right?"She laughed nervously,her smile fading when his face remained serious. "You don't know?Slytherins silk pajamas,what has Dumbledore actually told you"It surprised her when he snapped back a reply

"Nothing!He's been ignoring me for the past few weeks and I am sick of it,tell me what I should know!"She flinched and was about to retort when Ron and Hermione walked in,surprisingly late,Ron took one look at the brunette beauty and his face clouded over,with some sort of hatred Harry had never really bothered to pay attention to before now,Ron stormed over and put himself between Harry and Lara.

"What are you doing over here snake?Winding Harry up over You-Know-Who's return,well Blishwick" Ron seemed to sneer her last name,reminding Harry of Malfoy slightly whenever he said Weasley. "Get lost and don't come near my best mate again!"She glanced at Harry and rolled her eyes before walking-no,sauntering-over to her own table,where Malfoy grabbed her arm and started talking to her,she shook him off then moved to sit near a blonde girl('_Greengrass_'Harry thought,another girl who hadn't really been mean when near him).Ron and Hermione took seats on either side of him and Hermione began to speak.

"Harry,don't listen to any of them,they're just glad they have something to taunt you with"

"Yeah mate,they're just slimy snakes,ignore them or hex them"

"No Ron!Then Professor Snape will put Harry in detention and he'll be in trouble"

"Who cares about Snape,he's just an annoying git who favors his house"

"Ron!Harry can't get in trouble or Umbridge will use it to get him kicked out-"

"I'd rather be kicked out than have to put up with her-"

"Oi!Some people are eating and we'd like to do it in peace!"A Gryffindor boy in 7th year yelled at them,waving his fork in the air threatingly,Harry didn't know who turned redder,Hermione or Ron. He just smiled and continued eating until the bell rang for Charms.

-harrypotterharrypotterharrypotterharrypotterharrypotterharrypotterharrypotterharrypotterharrypotterharrypotterharrypotterharrypotter-

Harry was still thinking about what Blishwick had said long after breakfast,he was so lost in thought he didn't even argue when Umbridge began saying he had lied,wandering the halls got boring after a while so he decided to make his way to dinner,so caught up in thought he nearly ran into the same silver and green clad girl who had confronted him that very morning,she gave a small yelp of protest when he dragged her into an unused classroom and locked it.

"Excuse me!You can't just go dragging people into rooms and locking them inside"She said,pulling out her wand,Harry shouted the disarming spell and had her wand within seconds,she glared at him and held her hand out,he shook his head and she took a step forward

"Give me the wand Potter"She said impatiently,he shook his head

"Give me my wand NOW!"He still shook his head and moved away from the door.

"Not until you answer my questions"Lara hmmphed and sat on a table.

"Fine,ask away"

"How am I a lord?My parents were just normal magical people,for gods sake they lived in a cottage in Godrics Hollow!Second of all,why bother to come over to me?You never have before and how do I know your telling the truth anyway?"He slammed his palm down onto a table at the last question and saw her eyebrows raise mockingly,this just continued to annoy him even further.

"Okay,the Potter family is an Ancient and Noble house,like the Blacks,your dad was an only child and his fathers only heir so your the only way the name would carry on through a direct male descendant.I came over to you because its fifth year,and now your fifteen young purebloods in school will start to respect you due to the MPC rules,of course,some slytherins will still hate you,but they can get past the rules since their daddies are practically running the MPC"

"And whats the MPC?"Harry asked,sitting down in a chair with a strange burn mark.

"Midteen Pureblood Campaign,its parents who believe in giving children with our heritage an advantage before we get to Hogwarts,but you were raised by muggles,so you wouldn't know"He felt a stab of anger when her lip curled in disgust at the very word 'muggle'',he mentally shoved that feeling away,he couldn't change how she felt about other people,no matter how much he wanted to,but at this moment she held vital information,and seemed like the type who would hold it back if it gave her leverage.

"And,since your fifteen and have no other older male family members,the MPC will only consider you a lord if you have three things,at least four pureblood alliance contracts,a proxy who will speak for you in the Wizengamot and more than 900,000 Galleons."Harry felt like his jaw was made of rock at that moment,because it dropped almost to his knees in shock.

"900,000 GALLEONS,my vault doesn't have that much!"He whispered hoarsly,there was no way in hell he was a lord,his vault in Gringotts only had 40,000 Galleons!

"Your trust fund doesn't,you don't really believe that it was your real vault,did you?Its the money your parents saved up for you to get at a certain age,but,since they died you inherited it very early,I'd imagine you can only take out a certain amount at a time,but your father was from a very influential family,and the Potter's have a vault of their own,so you may have enough money to join the MPC"He nodded,understanding(well,mostly),and threw her wand back,unlocking the door with a quick alohamora. She strode towards the door,but stopped just outside it

"Just so you know Potter,I hope you manage to convince the ministry about Voldemort,I really do"By the time Harry had realised two things she had gone.

One-She said the name Voldemort,which brought her respect.

Two-She was a slytherin,and she believed him about Voldemorts return.

For some reason,the latter put a new spark of hope in Harry's heart as he left for the last half an hour of dinner.


	2. Snape CAN Cause Conversations After All!

**AUTHORS NOTE:Thanks to the first three reviewers, I haven't decided on a relation ship,its either Daphne/Harry,OC/Harry,Susan/Harry or, just for the sake of it Padma/Harry! YAYYYYY**

Potions class came right after dinner,and Harry dreaded walking to the dark and dreary dungeons,Harry wouldn't have actually minded the class, had the teacher not been Snape. The man made Harry's blood boil,and he couldn't help but want to beat the greasy-haired git with his cauldron.

"Potter,you are 5 minutes late,15 points from Gryffindor."Harry gritted his teeth and sat next to Ron,who was glaring at Snape with so much venom that,if his stare was a basilisk fang,Snape would be dead fifty times over. About 10 seconds after Harry had walked in,the door swung open to reveal Malfoy,who strutted in and took a seat next to Pansy,as usual,Snape just ignored his precious godson and wrote up the instructions on how to make the potion on the board. He and Ron were about to start when the slimy bat stalked over to them and sneered

"Potter,due to the fact that you and Weasley tend to fail any potion you make together,I have decided to pair you with some of my slytherins,to see if they can get it through your foolsome heads,Weasley,your with Miss Bulstrode, Potter with Miss Blishwick, any mistakes made and you will gain a D,whilst your partner will gain an O for having thier work sabotaged,and make no mistake,I know it will have been your poor standards that made the mess"He swept away and Harry watched Ron gather up his things and move to sit next to Millicent,who smirked and whispered insults in the redheads ear,which was also red. Lara sat down next to him as he gathered the acromantula hairs and went to drop them in,her hand grabbed his to stop him.

"Potter,you don't just throw them in,you need 5,and you stir clockwise 4 times between each one." Nodded reluctantly,he added and stirred inbetween each one,sharing a small smile with Lara as it turned the correct shade of green.

"What would have happened if I had added the hairs without stirring?"He asked the busy snake,she sighed with frustration and finished adding the powdered snake fangs before answering

"I've never actually made the mistake personally,but some boy,Finneghan I think,blew up his cauldron and the other two next to him,Goyle had to go the Hospital Wing because a big piece of cauldron got stuck in his leg"  
Harry gulped and looked at their purple potion anxiously,glad that he had listened to Lara,if not then his cauldron and possibly the next two would be everywhere.

"Tell you what Potter,meet me tomorrow after dinner,we have a free period,I'll tutor you in potions"She announced,handing him the now lilac potion bottled up inside a small vial. He took it to Snape and watched with glee as the mans face twisted,he clearly had been hoping for Harry to fail,giving Lara the high mark and Harry a below one,he grudgingly gave them both E's and dismissed the class.

-harrypotterharrypotterharrypotterharrypotterharrypotterharrypotterharrypotterharrypotterharrypotterharrypotterharrypotterharrypotterharrypotterharry-

The next day Harry spent the first three hours listening in classes he didn't really care for,when dinner came he just piled what he could on his plate and shoveled food down his throat,causing Hermione and Ron to give him curious looks.

"Harry?Are you going somewhere or something?"Ron joked,Harry looked up and jerked his head up and down quickly before chugging a whole glass of pumpkin juice,Hermione made a disgusted sound and turned away to talk to Ginny

"Where do you need to go so quickly like mate?"Harry didn't answer,he just finished his roast chicken and jogged out of the hall to the potions class,where he found Lara setting up a cauldron with the help of another two girls,Harry's heart did a double take at the sight of the two ladies. The tallest girl had curly red hair,and light brown eyes,she was a fifth year hufflepuff whom Harry knew to be Susan Bones. Daphne Greengrass was the shorter girl,with her almost whitish blonde hair and cobalt blue eyes.

"What are they doing here?"Harry asked,cringing at the bitterness in his voice,apparently he wasn't the only one who heard it,as both Daphne and Susan narrowed their eyes at him,Lara frowned and continued to set up the cauldron,adding the boiling water

"Daphne is the highest scoring in our potions class and Susan asked me for help with potions as well,Snape doesn't like her because of her aunt. You don't mind,do you?"She asked him this question innocently,but Harry detected a hint of venom in her tone,sensing danger,he backed off and shook his head,she smiled and pointed towards Daphne.

"Daphne has willingly offered to help you with todays potion and I will help you next time. So get to work and once its finished you can help us learn the Disarming spell"Before he could even respond she had turned away and was dicing daisy roots sighed in frustration and shuffled back to the blonde ice princess,who handed him a small potions knife along with the slimy,green gillyweed,he grimaced and sliced it,cursing under his breath when he missed and blood began to spill from his index finger.

"Hold still for a moment"Came a silky voice beside him,Daphne tapped the wound with her wand and it slowly faded to just a scabby wound,Harry smiled softly and thanked her for helping him with his wound.

"You need to stir it anti-clockwise then take it off the heat to add porcupine quills"He did as told and was glad to see the liquid turn the exact shade of pale golden yellow.

"So Potter,has Lara told you about..."The Ice Queen trailed off,her question lingering in the air,he didn't pretend to misunderstand and glanced at her

"The whole heir thing?yeah,why,are you..."

"Yup,Hieress to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Greengrass.I have five sisters,my parents have been unable to produce a boy,the few times they did the babies were born stillborn or died of Magic Overload"At Harry's quizzical look she explained Magic Overload,it had appeared around the 1700's,purebloods had been made to marry Half-Bloods because the of their magic,since their parents,grandparents and maybe even their great-grandparents had been magical,the babies magic core had been too much for the young bodies and basically electrocuted the young children. For some reason,it didn't happen to girls as much as boys,people assumed it was because boys had the immediate heir magic that added onto their actual magic.

"Wow,thats a lot of siblings,I wish I had a brother or sister,Professor Lupin mentioned that my mum wanted at least 3 kids..."He stopped and blushed slightly,embarrassed and shocked that he had opened up to her so easily,and she was a slytherin!What would Ron and Hermione say? "  
I'm sorry,but I have to go,Hermione scheduled studying,I'll see you later bye!"Harry gathered up his things and rushed out,ignoring Daphne's protests as they hadn't even finished.

-harrypotterharrypotterharrypotterharrypotterharrypotterharrypotterharrypotterharrypotterharrypotterharrypotterharrypotterharrypotterharrypotterharry-

"What the hell was that about?"Lara demanded,Daphne fought back tears,stung by what she thought was a rejection,was she too talkative,too open?

"I...we were talking about our families and he was saying how his mum wanted more kids,oh my!you don't think he got upset talking about his parents do you?"

"Maybe you should talk to him,but if I were you I would get him away from Weasley and Granger,I saw how Weasley reacted to Lara near Harry"Susan suggested,her lip curling when she mentioned Weasley,all three girls had no idea why Harry hung around the lazy git,he was a selfish,jealous,possessive underachiever who had barely let anyone but Granger near Harry,Susan remembered him threatening Neville once because he has spent over half an hour with Harry,Neville hadn't mentioned anything to Harry because Ron had stated he would always believe his best mate over some 'lowlife attention seeking squib'.In fact,Ron was been threatening people since first year.

Not that Granger had been any better,so she hadn't threatened people like Weasley,but with her bossy attitude and favourite hobby,telling Harry what to do,nobody wanted to put up with her . In Daphne's opinion Granger gave too little and made Harry give too much,she expected him to share secrets but did what she thought 'was best for her best friend' without his permission,she was so scared of losing her only friends that she clung to them like a life support,it would eventually drive both boys away,but everyone in the school knew Hermione and Ron were only friends because Harry was in between,like a war with someone trying to convince both sides to discussed a game plan to get Harry to continue lessons for an hour before leaving together,they had an heir to convince.


	3. Hey Brother

**AN: Don't kill me! I had lots of homework and my cousin had some family problems. I'm only human. The title was chosen because their bonding for the first time, and I like stories where Harry and Neville are 'brotherly'.**

**DISCLAIMER- If I owned Harry Potter, I would be living in a mansion with lots of money and a pony named Sparkle. But I'm a 14 year old living in a house with £10 and a cat named Midnight. WHY CRUEL WORLD!  
**

Harry didn't stop running until he reached Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, he slid down the wall and a dry sob escaped his lips.

"Harry?" He looked up in shock and saw Neville standing above him, he hadn't even heard the chubby boy come in

"Neville! What-how did you know I was in here?" Neville looked away, clearly embarrassed about telling him.

"When you were running, you knocked into me, so... I followed you in here, I hope you don't mind Harry, but you looked upset"

_'Neville should have been a hufflepuff'_ Harry thought to himself, the boy always seemed to be determined to help people, he wasn't the type to steal the limelight, he would rather help people be in the limelight.

"It's fine Neville, I'm glad you came after me" Neville nodded absent-mindedly and sat down next to Harry, glancing at the toilet cubicle warily, obviously fearful that Myrtle would burst out and start moping around. Harry himself was a little worried about it, but it wasn't like they could do anything

"So, you want to tell me whats the matter?" Neville inquired, Harry sighed, he would have to get it over with eventually. Neville wasn't Malfoy, he genuinely wanted to know, that was all.

"I was with Daph-I mean someone to tutor me in potions, and I kind of started talking about my-my parents" He shook his head,a small laugh escaping his throat "I don't even know why I got so upset, I've never really mourned my parents, so I don't see why I suddenly started feeling sad mentioning them." All the while Neville nodded in understanding, though he didn't know that Harry knew why he understood,

"Harry, I've never told anyone this, but the reason I live with my gran is because my parents aren't able to look after me. They were tortured into insanity by Death Eaters, I was only one at the time, so I'm like you, in a way" Neville spoke softly, his head bowed down as tears slid down his face. Harry was amazed, he imagined this was the first time Neville had told anyone at school.

To everybody else, Neville was a sheep living with lions. Harry was ashamed to admit that when Neville had been sleeping, Ron, Seamus and Dean would make fun of him whilst he lay there and did nothing. They were the same in a way. Both boys had lost their parents, given to people who did not give them the most loving childhood, sorted into Gryffindor because they had something to prove, and both were born around the same time.

"So... do you wanna go back to the great hall now, Ron and Hermione were looking for you after you ran off" Harry winced, no doubt they would question where he had been, not that he would give them the actual answer. He could just imagine it now, Ron would yell and tell him they were evil snakes that wanted him for Voldemort, whilst Hermione would be hurt that he didn't go to her for help. As much as he loved his friends, they could both be unbearably pushy and bossy towards his life away from them, there were points when he wanted to scream, to shout at them and tell them he had other friends, that he had a life that didn't revolve around them.

"Fine" Together they got up and left the bathroom to spend the rest of dinner at the table, blissfully unaware of the blonde boy crouched behind the sinks, smirking, his mind reeling with all the new information he had gathered. 

harrypotterharryypotterharrypotterharrypotterharrypotterharrypotterharrypotterharrypotterharrypotterharrypotterharryypotterharrypotterharrypotterharry 

"HARRY!" The screech was still ringing in his ears long after Hermione launched herself at him, she looked at his slightly red face and watery eyelashes for a while before opening her mouth, presumably to question him. Luckily Ron beat her to it

"Harry mate, where were you? We looked all over the Gryffindor tower for you after you left, then Colin Creevey- you know, the obsessed one?- told us he had seen you sprinting away from the dungeons and going into Myrtle's bathroom!" Harry grimaced but inside was glad Ron cared for his feelings, everything his two best friends did was to protect him.

"I was... er... going to see Myrtle, Snape had me cleaning up some horned slugs and I just felt like talking with her, but she wasn't there, so I ended up chatting with Neville instead" He wasn't surprised to see Ron's expression turn sour.

"Why would you want to talk to Longbottom!" He laughed, not caring that Neville was standing right in front of him, the boy in question turned an embarrassed shade of pink and shuffled off down the table, mumbling about he could see he was not wanted here. Harry saw red and grabbed the back of Ron's robes, forcing him to sit down

"What is you problem? Neville's never been nothing but friendly to us and you treat him like crap whenever's he near!" Hermione sat down opposite them and smacked Harry's arm with her copy of Hogwarts: History.

"Harry! Ron is just looking out for you, he- we both try to do what we think is best for our friend" Turning to face her, she looked alarmed to see the coldness in his eyes, he got up and looked at them both with disgust.

"I'm going to go sit with Neville, we'll talk again when both you and Ron apologise" And with that Harry took off down the table, where Neville sat with a fourth year (Garreth Edgecombe, wasn't it?) gryffindor and Colin Creevey.

"Hullo Harry, what brings you over here?" Neville asked, Colin noticed him sit down and began to almost bounce out of his seat, whilst Garreth glared darkly at him and moved further up the table, Harry guessed he was related to Marietta Edgecombe, who scowled at Harry and voiced her opinion about his 'lies' openly.

"Those two are being idiots, Neville, has Ron ever been cruel to you in any way?" Neville turned scarlet and looked down, Harry took that as a yes and made a note to punch Ron in the face sometime this year, even Colin stopped bouncing and looked annoyed

"They always pick on Neville, Ron, Dean and Seamus laugh about his name all the time, and once Seamus had a go at his magic skills!" Both older boys stared at Colin, seeing him in a new light, apparently he was very defensive when it came to his friends, and it sounded like he didn't really like the other three fifth years. 

harrypotterharryypotterharrypotterharrypotterharrypotterharrypotterharrypotterharrypotterharrypotterharrypotterharryypotterharrypotterharrypotterharry 

Saturday came very quickly, and Harry had just walked down the stairs to the common room only to nearly collide with Ron and Hermione, both looked very unhappy.

"Harry, we came to tell you that we're... sorry about what Ron said about Neville" Hermione said, Ron suddenly had an interest in his laces, with both his ear the colour of tomato's, Harry folded his arms and fought the erge to shake them both by their shoulders until their heads lolled around

"I want Ron to say it, he's the one who insulted Neville in the first place" Hermione heaved a sigh of frustration and pushed Ron in front of her, he mumbled and Harry mockingly clipped his hand over his ear, forcing Ron to almost shout his apology. He softened after a while and hugged his two best mates.

"Neville's alright guys, let me talk to other people instead of having only two friends, cos if I lose you two, I'll be all alone" They nodded and he swallowed thickly, the very thought of losing Ron or Hermione... he decided to forget this ever happened and spend some time with his mates.

"Lets go to the lake and forget what we ever fought about" suggested Ron, Harry nodded his agreement.

"We had a fight, I must have forgetten!" Hermione said jokingly, they all laughed and went off outside to enjoy their hour of free time. 

**AN: So those who are Ron and Hermione bashers will probably kill me for the make up, but I feel like Harry would give them more chances since they were his first real friends, he doesn't know the full picture... but I do (cue evil laughter) Review and I'll post the next chapter, I don't mind critism but will go all Umbridge on ya'll lil booties for any cruel flames, don't make me! See you whippersnappers next time.**


End file.
